


Boy Toy

by 2PMoneLove



Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Smut, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2PMoneLove/pseuds/2PMoneLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi :)<br/>I'm new here (on this fanfic site) and I hope you'll like my stories ^-^<br/>I'm also posting on AFF ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy Toy

'A boy toy is a male used specifically by females for pleasure and fun when their husband or boyfriend is not giving them enough attention.'

 

\- Urban Dictionary

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boy Toy, that's what he called me. 

 

'A boy toy is a male used specifically by females for pleasure and fun when their husband or boyfriend is not giving them enough attention.'

That was the description I found when I googled his words. One part of me was hurt when I read that; while the other enjoyed it.

To be honest, I've thought that my boss was straight. However, that one night had proven me how wrong I've been about that assumption.

I wanted to tell him to leave me alone; that I was not his toy or someone he could treat like one. But somehow my heart had been captured by him. And with horror building up inside me, I realised that there was no way out. I was falling deeper and deeper in love with him. And with certainty I knew that the impact, once I reached the ground, would hurt and break me.


End file.
